Mutineer
by Lola Witherbottoms
Summary: After Elizabeth has left Will, he goes searching for the one man who might be able to help him get his life back in order. Slash. Based on the song 'Mutineer' by Warren Zevon.


Disclaimer: I own nothing from _Pirates of the Caribbean_ or the song _Mutineer_ by Warren Zevon.

* * *

_Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum  
Hoist the mainsail—here I come  
Ain't no room on board for the insincere  
You're my witness  
I'm your mutineer_

Will couldn't help but smile as he stood on the dock, looking up at the dark sails of the _Black Pearl_. It had been far too long. He walked up the plank, still grinning. No one noticed him as he stood on the deck, and he glanced around, seeing the familiar faces, glad to be with the infamous crew once more.

But there, at the helm, stood the one man he wanted to see most.

"Jack!" he called, raising a hand in greeting.

_I was born to rock the boat  
Some may sink but we will float  
Grab your coat—let's get out of here  
You're my witness  
I'm your mutineer_

Jack turned around to face him, overbalancing and nearly toppling over in the process. Once he had straightened up, he grinned widely, gold teeth flashing. "You sailing, boy?" he called back.

"Yes!" Will made his way over to the captain and was greeted by a strong embrace, much to his surprise.

"Glad you're here, Turner." Jack's speech was slurred; Will shook his head. That's what he got for deciding to meet the _Pearl_ in Tortuga, he supposed.

"Where are we sailing, Jack?" he asked with a helpless smile.

"Where's Izzie?"

"Fair enough." Will ran a hand through his hair. "She broke it off. A month later she was married, and seven months later they had a child." He sighed and shrugged.

Jack, again to his surprise, looked horrified.

"She broke my heart. I've seen her since, though, and she's happy."

_Long ago we laughed at shadows  
Lightning flashed and thunder followed us  
It could never find us here  
You're my witness  
I'm your mutineer_

Late that night, as Will lay half-asleep in the hammock beneath Gibbs's, Jack stood watching over him. Suddenly he rolled over and opened his eyes.

"Oh, God, Jack!" he cried, backing away and falling out of his hammock. Several men stirred but no one woke.

"Sorry, boy, but I wanted to talk to you."

"And you couldn't shake my shoulder like a normal person?" Will quipped as he stood, wrapping a blanket around his shoulders. He followed Jack onto the deck. The captain made sure to sit well out of earshot of Anamaria, who was steering the ship.

"Will, I've been thinking 'bout how Izzie treated ye." He didn't look up at him. "I've been worrying 'bout ye."

Will smiled. "You've been worrying about me, Jack?"

"Yeah." At last he looked up. "I'm wanting to offer you something, Willy-boy."

"What?"

Jack reached out and pulled the blanket away from Will's shoulders and draped it over his own, then unbuttoned the boy's shirt and rubbed a hand over his smooth chest, eliciting a soft sigh.

"What are you doing, Jack?"

_Long ago we laughed at shadows  
Lightning flashed and thunder followed us  
It could never find us here  
You're my witness  
I'm your mutineer_

"If ye take what I'm offering, boy, I promise I won't cheat on ye with another man, get pregnant, and run off with him."

Will laughed. "What about getting a woman pregnant and running off with her?"

Jack also laughed. "Of course you're taking this seriously. I'll love ye, lad. I promise." He looked hopefully at Will, withdrawing his hand from his shirt.

Will then closed the short distance between them to seal the promise, kissing him gently. Their lips pressed together tenderly, the pirate's hand coming up to cup the back of the boy's head, pulling him against his chest. Will moaned as Jack's tongue slowly slipped into his mouth, exploring as delicately as possible without becoming too insistent.

When they finally parted, Jack still held Will close, rocking him in his arms slightly. "You wanna come sleep with me tonight, lad?" he whispered in his ear.

"Sleep," Will whispered back, "or sleep with you?"

"Whichever you want, 'cause I'll be wanting what you want."

"Come on, Jack." Will took the pirate's hand and stood.

A couple hours later they lay in Jack's small cot in his extremely messy cabin, surrounded by soft blankets and furs that had been acquired from various piratical excursions, relaxed and happy. Jack was gently stroking the boy's dark, slightly damp curls, kissing his cheek.

"That was amazing, Jack," Will said quietly, turning his head to kiss the other man.

"Have I finally stolen you from Elizabeth?" the pirate whispered.

Brown eyes looked curiously up at him. "What do you mean?"

"She was all you could think of, right? What're ye thinkin' 'bout now, after what we did?"

Will thought a moment. "What we did."

"So I did steal you from Izzie." Jack grinned.

"I suppose you did." Will nuzzled his cheek. "I love you, Jack." He wrapped himself in the blankets, smiling as the pirate pulled him close.

"You too, William."

_I was born to rock the boat  
Some may sink but we will float  
Grab your coat—let's get out of here  
You're my witness  
I'm your mutineer  
You're my witness  
I'm your mutineer  
I'm your mutineer_


End file.
